


Jealousy gets the best of me

by ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: 3x21, 3x22, Edward POV, Gen, Jealous Edward, M/M, Oswald Cobblepot is my son, ed thinks ivy and oswald are a thing, finale, ivy pepper is my daughter i love her so much
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-27
Updated: 2017-06-27
Packaged: 2018-11-19 18:00:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11318694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn/pseuds/ZhaoLovesShenPassItOn
Summary: The Riddler hasn't failed to notice that the Penguin got a new friend





	Jealousy gets the best of me

**Author's Note:**

> So i wanted to get this out of my mind, yea yea Os probs doesn't know that ivy is 14 but let's just ignore that okay? :) i really wanted to write about Ivy being there for Os and how Ed could have taken that -so this was just an exercise in how to write ed as im going to write more gotham fics.
> 
> Unbeta'd
> 
> and i will die for Nygmobblepot,  
> Me not accepting that Ed doesn't care for oswald- "Ed is a lying liar who lies"

He hadn't expected Oswald to be with someone. Whilst focused on his mission of killing Oswald, ed couldn't help but notice the woman hiding behind him. _Hiding, behind Oswald_. Something in him burned at that, how suddenly Oswald could protect someone else in such a sacrificial and physical way. Once Ed had yearned to be where this stranger was, to have what she had from Oswald. Yet that had been all for nothing, Oswald hadn't been capable of such actions. The idea that he was now only burned ed more, spurred the hatred that kept his gun aiming point blank at Oswald.

Suddenly the room was red, a much too familiar red , but Edward couldn't let that past nonsense ruin this. It seemed it already had as in his momentary lapse his target had began his escape with that woman. Edward spun around to see Oswald and his companion leaving, through a hidden exit - of course. Edward narrowed his eyes as he moved forward to confirm his suspicions. The girl was in front of Oswald. She had escaped before him. Oswald had let her- he had put her before himself. Edward's own words, said so long ago it felt like a different lifetime, came back in full force.

"Love is about sacrifice. It's about putting someone else's needs and happiness before your own" he remembered so clearly telling, accusing and reprimanding Oswald for not being able to do that. He thought of how angry he had been that Oswald had claimed to love him yet he couldn't put Edward first.

"Boss?" Edward was interrupted from his thoughts by his own companion, the oaf. Edward shook his head violently and turned back around. "I need to find them, now!" He barked.

~~~

He had the upper hand, Oswald had lost, seemingly thanks to the stupidity of his new companion. Edward couldn't help but be even more smug, Oswald would have never suffered such a humiliating defeat if _he_ had been at his side. Edward quickly noted the stranger with Oswald yet again, Ivy was her name if he recalled. He noted her continued presence at Oswald's side before addressing the main event with his fullest attention. He would enjoy making Oswald call him the Riddler in front of his new best friend, to reduce him to nothing in front of her. That would serve him right. As he grabbed and manhandled Oswald, forcing his gun to the man's face and judging Oswald for being a sore loser, he only just caught Ivy's expression and her slight shift. The muted aggression was there no doubt, clearly the protective element of their relationship went both ways, something which bit at Ed. Making him only twist and grab Oswald even more harshly, snarling as he did so. How dare Oswald and this stupid nobody create such a relationship so quickly, how could Oswald care for her when he couldn't care for Ed like that.

And just like that Oswald was being taken away from him and his pride had been wounded slightly by that woman's- Fish's- dismissal with her simple "whoever you may be". The only small delight Edward took comfort in was that fish hadn't seen fit to take Oswald's little friend with them too. Edward still felt that burning itch to hurt, and now he saw no reason why he couldn't direct it at Oswald's poor attempt at a new sidekick. Just as he swallowed and stepped forward Barbara spoke up, voice loud and crisp.

"What the hell just happened? Nygma! Come on let's go!" Ed turned his head slightly, "what about her?" He enquired with a gesture of his gun. "We had a deal remember? The kitty cat helps us out and we don't kill her little friend there, now come on! Leave her!" Ed internally deflated at the memory of the agreement. He spared her one last scathing look before leaving with his allies, he swore he could feel her eyes burning into his back as he left.

~~~

"Right before I called,them" Oswald explained, looking to his allies before walking towards them. Edward turned as Oswald walked and he saw that woman again, if only he had killed her! Ivy stood back, alongside one of strange's monsters that served Oswald. The sight of her there hurt Ed more than the knowledge he had lost ever could.

"You did move on then, after I sho...after I shot you" ed started, if he were to die he wanted to clear the air, he wanted to know for certain that Oswald had moved on. Oswald caught his gaze and slightly moved his head, glancing back at his friend. Facing Ed once again Oswald frowned, "moved on?" He questioned, unsure where Ed was going with this. Edward grit his teeth. "I didn't love you back-so you found someone else? " he spat, his anger getting the best of him.

Oswald blinked in confusion, looking at Edward like he was a vexing puzzle. "Ivy is 14 and more importantly. _Loyal_." Oswald clarified, his eyes burning. Ed exhaled heavily, the knowledge setting him free from the weight of his jealousy and hurt. He tried to understand how she was 14 despite being a fully grown woman. "She's like a sister to me Ed, not that it matters to you." Ed flinched as the two exchanged a small smile before Oswald addressed him again. "So no, you did not love me back, but you have taught me a valuable lesson" ed exhaled shakily, the tears starting to form. He had got it all so wrong. "You were the one time I let love weaken me, and I want you around, as a constant reminder, to never make that mistake again" Oswald declared, turning and walking away from Ed. Edward struggled to understand, the sound of the ice monster's gun jerked him into action. Oswald had to understand, to know. Ed had so much he wanted to talk about. He reached out to his ex-best friend and started to call out when everything froze.

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos? Comments? please? :)


End file.
